


Ride Every Storm

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HERE'S SOME ANGST, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, They love each other so much, akaashi is a gem, bokuto is struggling, hes also a good boyfriend, hes such a good boyfriend, right - Freeform, we all need angst at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Coming home to an empty apartment is weird for Akaashi, Bokuto is always home before him. He assumes that he had just been caught up with Hinata and Atsumu until he sees the Bokuto shaped lump under their quilt and his heart breaks there and then.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Ride Every Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Happy December 5th I hope y'all are doing good!
> 
> This talks about mental illness so pls proceed with caution!!

Akaashi brushed the snow off of his jacket as he walked into the apartment he shared with his husband. It had been a long day. There had been a massive deadline at work and he was ready to just curl up under the warmth of blankets and fall asleep next to Bokuto. Although, the first thing he noticed when he got home was the lack of his husband, all of the lights were off in the apartment and there was no sign of his loud and confident other. Akaashi didn't know whether to be worried, a little relieved to have a moment to himself or sad that Bokuto wasn't there to greet him like he normally was. Bokuto normally finished practice about an hour and a half before Akaashi finished working giving him time to come home and start dinner but maybe he'd gotten caught up by his teammates or something, Akaashi wondered to himself before flicking the living room light on.

He rubbed a hand over his face and debating just going into their bedroom and laying down until Bokuto got home. Kicking off his shoes, Akaashi headed into the bedroom to see a Bokuto shaped lump under the covers, causing his heart to drop down into his stomach. 

Quietly as to not spoke the man too much, Akaashi lent down beside the bed and rested his hand on the lump, getting no reaction.

"Kou? Are you okay under there?" He asked, a small smirk on his face at the fact he'd managed to properly embed himself into their quilt. "Kou?"

"Go away Keiji," Bokuto mumbled back and Akaashi could tell that he'd turned over so he was now facing Akaashi's side of the bed.

"Kou, what is it?"

"I said go away!" Bokuto snapped, uncovering his face to look at his shocked husband. "I don't want you in here right now," that's when Akaashi noticed the tears starting to dribble down the other's cheeks, bringing him back to attention. "I don't deserve you right now."

"Kou, hey," Akaashi cooed gently, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, why would you say that? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Of course you deserve me. You deserve all of the love in the world."

"I don't."

"Of course you do, hey, what's happened?" Akaashi asked softly, brushing his fingers across Bokuto's cheek to brush away the tears.

"I don't know!" Bokuto cried out, his cries turning into loud sobs.

Akaashi was shocked for a few seconds, his heart shattering in his chest before he reached forward and took Bokuto in his arms. He was at a slight loss at what to do, it had been years since he'd last seen Bokuto's depression hit him this hard that he was sobbing into Akaashi's chest, clutching onto his shirt like he was afraid that when he let go, Akaashi would disappear. All he could do was rub small circles on Bokuto's back and whisper as many reassurances as he could come up with. He hated this, he hated that Bokuto had to feel like this sometimes when he deserved nothing but good from the world.

"It's okay Kou, I know it doesn't feel like it but you're going to be okay I promise. Let it all out." Akaashi whispered as Bokuto's sobs began to soften into softer cries, every one still punching a hole through Akaashi's chest. "I've got you. Everything is okay now."

"I'm sorry Keiji, I didn't mean to yell at you," Bokuto sniffled, resting his head in the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"It's okay, I know." Akaashi replied, pulling back and resting his hands on Bokuto's cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay soon," he pressed a soft kiss to Bokuto's cheeks and then laced their fingers together.

The two of them sat together in the silence of the room, the occasional sniff from Bokuto being the only noise to come from either of them. Akaashi kept his hand firmly in Bokuto's, squeezing it every so often to reassure him that he was still there and still holding onto him. He silently calculated his options of things he could do to make Bokuto feel even a little bit better, he didn't have the ingredients to cook his favourite meal right now, they could order takeout he reasoned. And then, a small smile appeared on his face as he came up with the perfect idea for them.

"Hey," Akaashi said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Bokuto's hand to get his attention. "Want to finish putting up the Christmas decorations? You can decide where everything goes."

"Really?"

"Of course, your decorating skills are way better than mine anyway."

"That's not true Keiji!" Bokuto exclaimed, the corner of his mouth turning upwards slightly. "You are better at knowing what colours go together."

"Absolutely not! Come on, show me how it's done." He kept a hold of Bokuto's hand and pulled him up from the bed and into the living room where their Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner.

"The tree looks so lonely!"

"That's why we need to decorate the rest of the room, look, the decorations are still out from last night, come on!"

The two of them spent the next hour decorating the room with an assortment of lanterns, tinsel and hanging decorations before sitting down on the sofa, exhausted. Akaashi looked around the room, feeling a pure warmth in his chest at the big smile that was now across Bokuto's face as he stared at all of their hard work. Akaashi reached over and took his husband's hand and squeezed it in his own, getting Bokuto to look at him.

"See, most of your decorations look better than mine!" Yes Akaashi may have botched some of his up on purpose to make Bokuto smiled but that's all he wanted to see right now, see Bokuto smile, to know that he'd helped in anyway possible.

"They do," Bokuto mumbled to himself, a small smirk on his lips. "But yours still look good Keiji!" He suddenly shouted, pressing soft kisses to Akaashi's face, making the other laugh gently.

"Kou, stop!" He complained.

"Never," Bokuto whispered, pressing one last kiss to Akaashi's lips. "I love you Keiji, thank you."

"I love you too Kou, I don't know what you mean, you did this yourself."

"But you helped me, if you hadn't come home, I would still be in bed being pathetic."

"Listen to me Kou," Akaashi said, suddenly serious again, grabbing both of his husbands' hands in his own. "You are not pathetic. You will never be pathetic. I will be with you on all of your good days and all of your bad days because I love you so much. You are incredible and strong and make me feel so happy, everyday with you is the best day of my life because I have you. I love you so, so much, never think you are pathetic because sometimes your brain works against you, you can't help that, you are the strongest person I know and I am so proud of you always." Akaashi finished, placing another kiss on Bokuto's lips. "It offends me when you say you're pathetic, you're my hero and my hero can't be pathetic."

"I love you Kaashi," Bokuto whispered, wiping the new set of tears away from his eyes. "You're my hero too," he looked up at his husband and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Thank you."

"I'll always be here for you Kou, on every good day and every bad day just as I know you are for me. We'll ride every storm together, okay?" Bokuto nodded, yawning against Akaashi's shoulder. "Now come on, you go and lay down and I'll order us some dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting to that point in December when I'm insecure about everything I'm writing so that's nice. I just feel like my fics are always dialogue heavy and I suck at fleshing things out so I am very sorry if you don't like them, I completely understand.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well anyways.
> 
> Tomorrow we'll be seeing Shirasemi :)


End file.
